rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Inquisitor Velenkayn I
For more about this character before his ascendancy to Grand Inquisitor, see Velenkayn VI. After the merger of the Gorak'nar Commonwealth and the Reydovan Empire, Nikko'kais Velenkayn Gorak'nar'chrhia - High Inquisitor Velenkayn VI - became His Imperial Eminence Velenkayn I, Grand Inquisitor of the Greater Reydovan Imperium. In a distinct change, Joshua Underwood located a picture on WoWWiki.com of a Draenei paladin in full armor and bearing a large warhammer - rumored to be the legendary weapon wielded by the paladin Turalyon, and supposedly available in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade - and decided to use it for the picture of Velenkayn as Grand Inquisitor. Though Underwood has not ascertained the identity of the artist, he wishes to make clear that full credit goes to the artist for the source image used in this picture. After the Battle of Defileron After defeating Demon-Kieran Devaneaux at the Battle of Defileron, Velenkayn VI attended the official victory ceremony (including the executions of Jaeden'laek XVI and Dawson Crenshaw, criminals against the Commonwealth) and official discussions of alliance between the two races. Visited by the psionic shade of High Inquisitor Po'gaenus - the founder of the Commonwealth - Velenkayn was convinced that his cause was just. For two more decades, Velenkayn made preparations for a radical change, supported by both the Reydovan and Gorak'nar people, to take place. With the blessing of Po'gaenus, Emperor Kieran I arrived on Gorak'nar to discuss the particulars of the plan to merge the Empire and the Commonwealth, maintaining that Velenkayn would become the first Grand Inquisitor, and serve as an equal of the Reydovan Empire in ruling the new Imperium that was to come - a chance to expand Reydovan borders, and return the Gorak'nar people to greatness after thousands of years of obscurity. For ten years following the summit, great change took place. Emperor Kieran I committed suicide on August 25, 2406, and was succeeded within the week by his son, Kieran II. After his position - as well as the Chancellorship, now under August von Spee - was solidified, the Emperor sent emissaries to Gorak'nar with this message: The time has come. Grand Inquisitor As predicted by Po'gaenus, the High Inquisitorate - the advisors to Velenkayn - named him Grand Inquisitor, taking the name Velenkayn I. With permission from the disembodied Po'gaenus, the Grand Inquisitor was given the right to sit upon the Throne of Po'gaenus, the seat of the Gorak'nar Emperor, which had remained vacant for nearly six hundred years. He was succeeded as leader of the Gorak'nar people by Battlelord Exo'gaenus, who became High Inquisitor Exo'gaenus I. With Reydovan Prime serving as the functional throneworld of the Imperium, Velenkayn is enthroned within the Hall of the Twin Thrones, along with Kieran II, inside the remodeled Imperial Palace in Montagne Noire. The Throne of Joshmaul and the Throne of Po'gaenus - which had been transported from the ruins of the Temple of Po'gaenus on Gorak'nar - sit side-by-side within the marble halls of the Palace. Investigation of the Lagrangian Rift While the Emperor was dealing with a nearly-disasterous diplomatic incident with the Federation, Velenkayn investigated a rift that had mysteriously opened in the inner Lagrangian point between Reydovan Prime and Serenia, Prime's largest moon. Onboard his flagship, the battlecruiser Hand of Po'gaenus, Velenkayn and his crew discovered a shattered Reydovan monolith, a gigantic mobile shipyard built by Kiran Joshmaul to house the Hand of Joshmaul. The Grand Inquisitor compiled the information and sent it to Joshua Underwood, who analyzed it and confirmed it was Reydovan in manufacture. Underwood, Velenkayn and Praetorian commander Dominic Devaneaux entered the abandoned half-rebuilt fortress of Castle Devaneaux, where Artimus kept both his own records and the records the Devaneaux family took from Joshmaul. Rather than Artimus' records, they found a tome written in ancient Gorak'nar, but containing texts written by Joshmaul, and taught to Artimus while the warlord was a student of the Emperor. Velenkayn, who was not fluent in ancient Gorak'nar, asked Underwood - who was - to read the texts to him...but the text was in fact a long-travelling psionic activation to bring Artimus' long-lost soul into an armored suit created by Joshmaul and held onboard a battleship in the Fringes. Leading the rift investigation further, Velenkayn was appraised of both Joshmaul's treachery and Underwood's assassination by his daughter, Ammenkayn, who served as Joshua Underwood's personal bodyguard and now steward of his estates following his death. Believing that their cooperation would be more of a benefit to the Federation than their distrust, Velenkayn is pushing for further joint Federation-Reydovan operations in the wake of Joshmaul's new campaign to bring down both governments. Velenkayn